То, что останется
by superkislota
Summary: Благодаря Защитнице Авелин Вален и Донник Хендир год назад поженились. Простая, скромная церемония прошла в поместье Хоуков…    из записей Варрика Тетраса. Небольшая зарисовка о свадьбе Авелин и Донника.


_ Dragon age 2 и все персонажи, помимо Эрны Хоук, принадлежат Bioware._

**То, что останется.**

«_Благодаря Защитнице Авелин Вален и Донник Хендир год назад поженились. Простая, скромная церемония прошла в поместье Хоуков…»_

_из записей Варрика Тетраса. _

Простая, скромная церемония… ха! Авелин, доверившая Хоук подготовку к свадьбе, не учла одной маленькой детали: «Хоук» и «простая скромная церемония» - понятия несовместимые. Все началось с платья. Эрна Хоук – Защитница, дворянка и просто женщина – никак не могла позволить своей подруге выйти замуж в платье, «похожем на ночную рубашку старого, лысого и полоумного счетовода». Чем ночная рубашка лысого и полоумного счетовода принципиально отличалась от ночной рубашки кого бы то ни было ещё, не понял никто, однако на всякий случай согласились все. Даже Авелин. И понеслось…

_«Оборочки! Здесь нужны оборочки», - авторитетно – как и всегда, титул обязывает – заявляет Эрна, оглядывая сметанное на живую нитку для последней примерки и подгонки по фигуре платье. «Таран в оборочках», - хмыкает Изабелла, которая сидит, поджав под себя ноги, на кровати Хоук. Пиратку не смущает ни разгневанный взгляд Авелин, ни тот факт, что она забралась в грязных сапогах на свежевыстиранные простыни – она откровенно наслаждается зрелищем и, конечно, возможностью подразнить временно безопасную для окружающих Авелин. _

_Авелин же, которой Орана и Хоук запретили двигаться, остается только раздраженно вздыхать. _

_«И все равно здесь нужны оборочки! И вырез великоват, свадебное платье все-таки, и к тому же…»_

_«…в этом вырезе все равно нет груди»._

_«Помолчи, девка», - сквозь стиснутые зубы (она только что рефлекторно дернулась, чтобы отвесить Изабелле подзатыльник и получила чувствительный укол иголкой в бок) огрызается «счастливая невеста». _

_«Не дергайтесь, госпожа», - бедная Орана, как непросто, наверное, работать в таком сумасшедшем доме. _

А дом Хоук действительно стал напоминать сумасшедший дом. Андерс, который в последнее время и так мало напоминал вменяемую личность, возвращаясь из клиники, сбегал в библиотеку. Даже соорудил себя там диванчик из двух кресел – их с Хоук спальня временно стала штаб-квартирой подружек невесты. И Изабеллы, конечно, которая официально среди подружек невесты не числилась, но, во-первых, находила эти женские междусобойчики неиссякаемым источником веселья, а, во-вторых, чего уж там, тоже хотела темно-синее с серебряной вышивкой и кружевами платье подружки невесты. Авелин, чувствовавшая себя под напором бурной энергии Эрны как мабари, который пытается удержать архидемона за хвост, опасалась, что её тихая свадьба превратится в оргию нереализованных матримониальных надежд Хоук. И – уже сложив оружие, потому что сопротивление иногда действительно бесполезно – только вздыхала, когда Хоук притаскивала кипы эскизов платья, приглашений и планов меню. А ещё – когда Зищитница, думая, что её никто не видит, грустно смотрела на разбросанные по письменному столы листы «Манифеста о чем-то-там-про-магов-и-злых-храмовников». И бесстрашный капитан стражи терпела бесконечные издевательства над своими волосами и напоминала себе, что этот кошмар непременно закончится. Но во всей этой суматохе и суете было что-то приятное, тайно даже от себя самой признавала Авелин.

Даже Мерилль, забросившая ради такого случая свои «жуткие темные эксперименты с зеркалом» _(«Хоук! Это звучит даже грандиознее, чем «сто способов использования картошки в форме фаллоса!»», «Изабелла, помолчи, а? И снимай сапоги, прежде чем залазить на мою кровать!»_), приходила помочь в организации свадьбы.

_«А где Мерилль, кстати?» - спрашивает Авелин, не глядя на Хоук – сегодня её и так искололи, где только могли. _

_«Пошла подбирать букет. Ты же знаешь, завтра будет столько дел и мы уже ничего не успеем, а у Мерилль они не завянут и будут как только что сорванные…Уф, я боюсь, что мы даже не успеем до утра закончить платье и мы ещё не провели девичник, а…» _

Вот ПОЭТОМУ Авелин с самого начала приглядывала за Эрной – этой неугомонной, взбалмошной, жутко деловой, доброй и упертой девицей. Как много изменилось, думает стражница, глядя как Хоук, потерявшая всю свою семью, Защитница, вставшая во главе обороны чужого ей города, девушка, которая упрямо продолжает любить человека (человека ли? Но нет, нет, Авелин нравится Андерс и она верит, что у него добрая душа… просто иногда тяжело не сомневаться), обвенчавшегося с революцией – улыбается, словно и не было всех этих лет. Словно они стоят в Казематах: Авелин, не отплакавшая ещё свое горе по мужу, Бетани и Леандра, все ещё не оправившиеся от потери Карвера, - и Эрна, прячущая свою боль поглубже за маской улыбки, пытается казаться сильной, оптимистичной и храброй, пытается подбодрить их и вселить хотя бы иллюзию надежды. Как много изменилось, думает Авелин, глядя вниз на тяжелые складки подола – но что-то уже навсегда останется таким, как есть сейчас. Что-то, чего уже не смоешь никакими размолвками или взаимными упреками, то, что остается в тишине между подколами и смешками.

Затвра Авелин станет «Авелин Хендир», и конечно, стража будет болтать, но она спокойна – она уже заработала их уважение, и до тех пор, пока она четко разграничивает личную и общественную жизнь, все будет в порядке.

_«Авели-и-и-и-ин? Ты здесь вообще?», - Хоук, руки в боки, строго смотрит на стражницу, вся живое воплощение укора. «Так тебе нравится?»_

Вообще, свадьба в любом случае завтра, и даже если Авелин не нравится, никто ничего уже не успеет переделать. Но Изабелла не стала озвучивать очевидное и даже – ради разнообразия, не иначе – не стала даже комментировать сочетание дивного, воздушного, легкого платья и выражения лица стражницы, которая выглядела – ну, как Авелин.

_«Ладно, пойду-ка я… Все интересное я уже в любом случае видела, а мне ещё своё платье забирать»._

_«Изабелла», - лицо Хоук в этот момент – непередаваемая смесь строгости и иронии: « твое платье я забрала ещё вчера»._

_«Зануда», - лукаво улыбается пиратка, разминая затекшие ноги._

_«Изабе-е-е-е-е-елла!», - окрик Хоук настигает ривейни, когда та уже почти спустилась с лестницы. «Захвати от Фенриса пару бутылок вина поприличнее и приходи через пару часов, без девичника никто ни за кого замуж не выйдет!»_

И разумеется, женское общество - это, в первую очередь, разговоры. Как Авелин не старалась, темы их отношений с Донником было не избежать, но она – слава Сздателю! – быстро исчерпала себя. Ну, после пары раундов полушутливых двусторонних побоев с одной пираткой. Все попытки затронуть Андерса Хоук пресекала быстро и решительно, так что неожиданный – но весьма интригующий (даже для неё, как бы Авелин это не отрицала) роман Изабеллы и Фенриса стал отличной темой для разговоров (никаких сплетен, что вы, какие могут быть сплетни в компании Авелин и Хоук?).

Тема эта всплыла с подачки Мерилль в один из бесконечных вечеров в спальне Хоук, когда они сидели, почти погребенные под «образцами ткани для платья». Изабелла, выдумав столь же беспомощный и странный предлог (_«Стыдно-то как, тьфу ты, вроде взрослая опытная женщина, а врать толком не умеет. Надо взяться за её образование»; «Хоук, иногда мне хочется посадить тебя на пару недель за решетку просто для профилактики!»_), сбежала тогда сразу после заката. А Мерилль – святая наивность!… или нет, не святая, просто наивность, - проболталась, что, зайдя как-то в «Висельника», застала в комнате у Изабеллы мирно спящую пару. Все это было столь интересно, что Хоук даже не поинтересовалась, а что собственно эльфийка забыла в комнате у Изабеллы.

_«Странно, что они сошлись». _

_«А мне кажется, что они очень мило смотрятся вместе…». _

_«Мерилль, ты их вообще видела? Я удивляюсь, как он её не пришиб до сих пор – хотя, возможно, все впереди – ну, ты знаешь, чпок голубым кулаком и все…». _

Странно, что они сошлись… Но, с другой стороны: а что не странно этом тесном кружке абсолютно непохожих друг на друга людей («более ли менее людей»)? Что среди них вообще нормально – если даже «Защитница» Хоук весело орала: «Шизики, в бо-о-о-о-ой!», бросаясь на группу кунари во время атаки на город? А уж вечера «Развратницы»*- все они за одним столом, плохой виски и дружный хохот, - когда даже Авелин позволяла себе расслабиться (немножко, в рамках закона) и вместе со всеми проигрывала Варрику. Даже Изабелла, ругаясь как пират (что закономерно) и рассовывая козыри по рукавам, ни разу не обыграла гнома (И Бьянку, они играли дуэтом) и – о стыд! –так и не поймала его на жульничестве. Среди них «странно, что…» звучит по меньшей мере… странно.

Но, с другой стороны, какими бы они все ни были – Хоук не спала ночами, подбирая Авелин платье и выписывая проклятые приглашения; Изабелла, несмотря на свои бесконечные подколы, притащила в подарок невесте дорогущие (и жутко неудобные) шелковые чулки; Мерилль составляла план украшения поместья («план украшения» - формулировка Хоук; «А давайте вот сюда повесим ленты, будет очень мило», - формулировка Мерилль) и составляет невесте букет по всем правилам гербализма – в котором, при определенной доле удачи, не будет ни темномагических артефактов, ни бархатцев.

Мужчины (Варрик и Фенрис, Андерс строчил свои манифесты и пропадал в клинике) же, открестившись от участия в подготовке – и как только ухитрились, «откреститься от Хоук» это задача явно не для дилетанта, – развлекали жениха, что жутко раздражало невесту. Ничего «противоестественного», как выразилась Хоук, на этих импровизированных вечеринках не происходило, да и вечеринок по сути не было, все как всегда у представителей «сильного» пола: вино, карты и треп. Иногда только первый и последний пункты. На дозоры Донник выходил исправно, следов чересчур обильных возлияний на его лице заметно не было, а Авелин была почти безвылазно занята с Хоук, так что никто – «пока», ехидно добавляла Хоук – не пострадал. Впрочем, наверное, было что-то хорошее в том, что её муж сошелся с их странной компанией – потому что в противном случае семейная жизнь рано или поздно начала бы трещать по швам. Как ни странно в этом признаваться – даже самой себе – они все стали родными друг для друга, а если есть трения с семьей, браку предстоит серьезное испытание на прочность.

Иногда, в моменты между («Предпоследней и салатом», - как сказала бы Изабелла) высказанным и невысказанным, как сказала бы Эрна, прочная связь, сплетающая этих странных людей и не-(совсем)-людей, становится настолько очевидной, что протяни руку – и почувствуешь её теплое, мягкое течение. Иногда Эрна – испуганная девочка, которая стоит на краю разлетающегося на куски мира и старается улыбаться и быть храброй – чувствует эту близость, спаянность, и ей становится легче дышать. Иногда простое молчание – и ощущение родных, близких людей рядом – дает ей силы жить, верить, говорит ей: «Ты не одна, мы с тобой, мы будем стоять рядом с тобой, что бы ни было». Эрна Хоук часто думает, сидя перед дверями маминой комнаты и беззучно, тайно рыдая – что она потеряла так много, а получила всего два слова «Защитница Кирквола» и тяжкий, горький груз вины, который, кажется, никогда не станет легче. Но есть что-то – магическое, волшебное «что-то» - из-за чего все кажется ненапрасным. То, что остается, если отбросить всю концепцию «товарищей по оружию». То, что остается невысказанным, но не нуждается в словах.

_Каждая счастливая невеста – красавица. Возможно, правда все-таки то, что говорят про «свет, идущий изнутри» - потому что даже Изабелла молчит, когда Авелин с подружками невесты – и Изабеллой, куда же без неё - спускается к маленькой арке в дальнем конце гостиной, где стоят Донник с друзьями жениха и жрица. Каждая счастливая невеста прекрасна – и есть все-таки что-то волшебное в моменте, когда она откидывает вуаль, и жених целует свою – уже – жену. По крайней мере, так кажется Хоук, когда Андерс вдруг крепче прижимает её к себе, обвивая руками её талию, а Изабелла на секунду прислоняется щекой к плечу Фенриса – тут же отстраняясь, конечно. Церемония почему-то действительно получилась очень простой и тихой – семейной, что ли. Иногда Эрне кажется: все, что ей осталось – украденные, слишком счастливые, чтобы быть правдой, моменты перед тем, как она и все вокруг окончательно рухнет в пропасть. Но если это так, то ей надо спрятать эти мгновения понадежнее, поглубже, чтобы сохранить их в себе- как она сохранила маму, папу, Бетани и Карвера - , пронести через остаток своего пути, чтобы когда-нибудь, в самом конце, эти – самые важные в её жизни – моменты были с ней. _

*ну не помню я, как там называлась та карточная игра, а лезть искать лень)


End file.
